


The 1000 chan(ts) of Iwa-Chan

by mononoaware (Amelia_Young)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Short One Shot, This came to me in a fever dream, dont ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Young/pseuds/mononoaware
Summary: Oikawa misses Iwaizumi, so what else can he do but to go visit a psychic to help him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	The 1000 chan(ts) of Iwa-Chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonchimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchimes/gifts).



> I have no rational explanation for this. Not beta read so sorry for any mistakes but it'll probably add to your reading experience. Based on the beginning of this cursed audio: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMehYkpFY/

Oikawa was missing Iwazumi. He had said it (whined it) to Iwazumi in multiple calls, and while Iwazumi did reciprocate his boyfriend’s feelings he was the one with more patience. Although admittedly this was running thin with the 18,000 kilometers separating the two, but he knew that they would see each other soon when Oikawa would be flying back to Japan in his next break.

Oikawa on the other hand, had other ways of coping with his feelings. He will admit this was not the first thing he had resort to, but after the weeks of scrolling through his social media seeing photos of the Japan National Team taking photos with Iwazumi, captioning so many with Iwazumi Hajime (27) Athletic Trainer, all of them fawning over him. He was done!

Which is why he found himself outside of a small house with a sign in the window reading, ‘Celestial Signs & More Fortunes for your Future’. He had overheard some of his teammates speaking about the famous psychic and how she had a speciality in bringing together lovers. Which is  _ exactly  _ what Oikawa needed right now.

He stepped inside and was immediately greeted with the smell of heavy perfumes, the sight of embroidery and the promise of his Iwa-chan in the air. 

“You’re looking for your lover,” a whimsical, soft voice sounded. “He is far away from you isn’t he?”

“He is!” Oikawa exclaimed. “How did you know?”

“I can see it in your eyes,” the woman said stepping forward. She was all silver hair, wrapped in long gauzy scarves, a flowing dress and Oikawa had to blink a couple of times because he was sure that he could make out mist underneath her feet. “You long for him.”

“He’s in Japan,” Oikawa said, collapsing into a chair. “And it’s fine, it was fine, until every member of that damn team thought it was okay to touch him up - and I have to see that everytime I open any app on my phone.”

“And you want him with you here?” she questions, delicately placing herself into the cushioned chair opposite him.

“Yes,” he said, not desperately at all. “I want him to think about me all the time, so he doesn’t even glance at anyone else.”

“We can do that yes,” she said, “the price will be high-”

“That’s fine,” Oikawa said quickly, holding up his hand. “What do I need to do?”

“You’ll need a combination of words or sounds which best represent your relationship with him. Something that connects you both and invokes emotion in your partner.” 

“Iwa-chan,” he whispered. And then repeated with more confidence. “Iwa-chan.”

The psychic looked slightly taken aback. “Not sure if-”

He shushed her. “I just need to chant it, do you need to hold on to me while I do it so I can be connected to your  _ energy _ ?”

“It doesn’t quite work like that,” she said slowly, understanding that this eager young man was someone who would throw himself into trying something, and expecting to get it right the first time. And keep trying if he didn’t. “You’ll need to image him, picture his face, what he might be doing and then you can start your chant. I will handle the rest but you don’t need to touch me to use my… energies.”

Right away Oikawa began his chant. “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, chan, chan, Iwa-chan, chan, chan, Iwa-chan…”

18,000 kilometers away, Iwazumi Hajime (27) Athletic Trainer sneezed half way through his yell at Atsumu to keep up with the rest of the team. He was leading on the team’s warm up drills, and was contemplating joining them because he had missed his morning workout, when he abruptly stopped to look up at the ceiling.

“Iwazumi-san,” Hinata said panting slightly, “are you okay?”

“I’m-I’m fine,” Iwazumi said, “Can you hear something? It sounds like…”

Hinata tilted his head in concern. “Nothing but you motivating us Iwazumi-san.”

Iwazumi nodded, but he swore he could hear Oikawa saying his name again and again and again.  _ Chan-chan-iwa-chan _ came the whisper. Was he missing Oikawa more than he had admitted to himself? He made a mental note to call Oikawa as soon as he could.

And when Oikawa saw his boyfriend’s name pop up on his phone that evening, he smiled and mentally thanked the psychic hoping she’d received his mental message.


End file.
